


Buenos chicos

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: A pesar de lo que algunos pudieran pensar, ellos son unos buenos chicos.Drabble para un reto de la página de Facebook Wincest Infinito. #RespuestaWIPC





	Buenos chicos

BUENOS CHICOS  
By: Saphirott

 

Cierra la puerta despacio, apretando los dientes mientras que los viejos goznes rechinan, aunque quiera evitarlo. Una sonrisa triste asoma a su rostro, curtido de años y preocupaciones. Con paso cansado, desciende las escaleras hasta llegar a su despacho. Ya sentado, es fácil sacar la botella escondida en el segundo cajón y el vaso que segundos después está llenando. Mirando al cielo, alza la copa en un brindis solitario. 

—Son buenos chicos John —dice con una voz rasgada— Y Dios sabe que me alegro de que ya no estés aquí. Sé que la cagarías con esto. 

Está seguro de ello. John era un buen hombre, pero distó mucho de ser un buen padre, no entendía a sus hijos, no entendía su unión, su dependencia. —Les hace débiles Bobby —le dijo una vez. —Maldito hijo de puta —pensó para si— No tenías ni idea de nada. 

Sus chicos…, no tenían su sangre, pero lo eran. Dean, quien no podría sentirse orgulloso del hombre en el que se había convertido. John aprobaba a su pequeño soldado, pero no veía lo que había debajo del cazador tenaz y eficiente. No veía que era el que mantenía la familia unida, el que se ocupó de sacar adelante a su hermano, de enseñarle todo. Y le enseñó bien, porque Sam…, ese mocoso que había crecido hasta dejarlos a todos enanos, ese chico tenía una madera especial. 

John nunca llegó a entender lo que significan el uno para el otro. Nunca se dio cuenta de que Sam era todo en la vida de Dean, su primera preocupación al despertarse y su último pensamiento al acostarse. No fue consciente del dolor real de su hijo cuando Sam se fue, como tampoco fue consciente de que todas las primeras veces de Sam en la vida fueron con Dean; sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra, el primer día de cole. Dean era su sitio seguro, donde jugar, reír o llorar, su hogar. 

John nunca había visto todo eso, pero él sí. Por eso no está sorprendido, ni escandalizado. Piensa para sí que es la consecuencia lógica a esa vida de locura que siempre han llevado, sin hogar estable, devorando kilómetros, siempre al borde del peligro y en soledad. 

No. No está enfadado, no puede estarlo. Había paz en esa habitación, una paz tan difícil en sus vidas. Dos cuerpos jóvenes y fuertes, seguros el uno al lado del otro a pesar de la desnudez. La cara de Sam tranquila y relajada, descansando sobre la espalda de su hermano, aferrándose a su cintura como siempre hacía desde que era un bebe. El sitio seguro que Dean nunca le iba a negar. 

—Son buenos chicos —repite satisfecho antes de volver a brindar. 

En la habitación, la brisa entra fugaz erizando las pieles desnudas. Dean se remueve perezoso y Sam protesta a su lado. El mayor sonríe mirándole con ojos cansados pero satisfechos. Tira de él hasta tenerlo a su altura y se preocupa de que la sabana les cubra a los dos. Sam murmura en sueños, pero responde al ligero roce sobre sus labios. Dean sonríe y susurra sobre ellos. —Sigue durmiendo Sammy, estoy a tu lado.


End file.
